Jessica
Character Description Jessica has had a fair amount of occupations in her life but none of them define her more than her work as a firefighter. Jessica has been a firefighter for the last four years and the apocalypse cut this career short. She lived in a high rise flat in Cropford and was there when the outbreak reached her area. She was on the twentieth floor and had to make her way to the ground floor as the zombies were flooding in from the bottom and claiming victims left and right. The stairs weren’t an option and neither was waiting for the lift, so Jessica made her way down the elevator shaft which was difficult, but not impossible with her skills as a firefighter. After leaving the building she reached the car park outside where a policeman, Matt, was shooting zombies from behind his car door. Jessica ran over to him and asked him what was going on, he didn’t really know. The building of flats was overrun with infected by this point and Matt and Jessica got into the police car and Matt drove them both to Bunker 03, where they have resided ever since along with the others that live there. She has a strong bond with Matt. She was killed in Retribution (Episode 16) by Vince, who was forced by Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander), made the decision to kill her instead of Craig. Personality Jessica is a confident and optimistic survivor in the apocalypse. She is happy to be put in a leadership position often is on small supply runs where Will is busy elsewhere. She is on good terms with everyone at the bunker, and is often paired up with Matt or Cory when going on runs or when on guard at the bunker. Jessica is very open about her thoughts and history, often having to tell people how she the fingers on her right hand. She told Rachel about her missing fingers in Divided (Episode 14) .She deals well with resistance from the infected, but has not yet encountered many hostile survivors. She is a loyal person who obeys Will's orders. Also,she is a careful person who can hear every sounds directly and tells the team what they need to face. Appearance and Equipment Jessica is a chartreuse stickwoman in her late twenties who is tall and physically well built. She has long darker hair that flows freely for the most part but is combed into a fringe at the front. She wears a teal coloured denim jacket. Due to an injury in her firefighting career during a rescue operation, Jessica lost the two smallest fingers on her right hand. This happened a long time ago however and she has long since adjusted to life without them. Her weapon of choice is an MP5. Kills * 1 Zombie (on screen) Trivia * If looked at closely; her right hand can been seen to have two missing fingers. * She was working as a firefighter for 4 years before apocalypse. * She is the tallest female character in series. * She is the only known character to have missing body parts. * Though she has a higher position than Matt's in bunker 03, she still reckons Matt can be stronger than her and he is her role model. * She has the same hairstyle as Sarah. Category:Characters Category:Emergency Services